


Your human rights. Hand 'em over.

by Avocado_Yeehaw



Series: Murders and Masks [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Conspiracy Theories, Cult leaders, Cults, Cute, Detectives, Discord server, Disturbing Themes, Eating Disorders, Eyes, High School, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leadership, Memes, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Overpowered teens, Police, Protectiveness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sacrifice, Sexual Orientation, Slow Burn, Stupidity, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thot Patrol - Freeform, Underage Smoking, Why Did I Write This?, but it's not the main couple, calls, dumb teens, dumbass gamers, groupchat, no forced stereotypes, someone has a juul, this isnt too sicko mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Yeehaw/pseuds/Avocado_Yeehaw
Summary: With the beginning of junior year approaching, Cassandra Turner decides to start a group chat with her friends, and it goes exactly how you would expect.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking! This is just a chat fic, nothing too serious. I'm trying to take my mind off of Grade Eight grad and the valedictorian speech. Please leave a kudo and a comment!

Cassandra added Logan, Sammi, Kendall, Denny, Andrew, and Jamie

> Denny: No.  
> Logan: Big yes.  
> Kendall: owo what’s this

+Denny has removed Kendall from the chat+

+Denny has left the chat+

+Cassandra added Denny+

> Cassandra: Meanie ;(

+Cassandra changed Denny to Meanie+

> Meanie: Wow.  
> Sammi: What’s wrong with the old chat?  
> Jamie: you cant do this

+Andrew changed Sammi to Fortnite+

+Fortnite has added Kendall+

> Fortnite: I will kill you when I get the chance. You will regret the day you existed when you see me again, woe is you.  
> Andrew: owo  
> Fortnite: I trusted you.T r u s t e d y o u.  
> Logan: Can you guys shut up?  
> Meanie: Why? You have a date or something?  
> Logan: No I have a fucking dog.  
> Meanie: Fucking Furry.  
> Logan: Bitch.  
> Cassandra: If he had a bee it’d be beEstiality.  
> Logan: o h , , ,  
> Kendall: I can go on a date w/ Logan ;)  
> Logan: In hell.

+Kendall changed Untitled Chat to Hell+

> Logan: Still no.  
> Kendall: Awe, twas just joking.  
> Fortnite: He wants to date Cass no homo.

*Logan is typing…*

+Logan has left Hell+

> Fortnite: Pussy.  
> Meanie: “No homo”

+Cassandra added Logan+

> Cassandra: Guys, lay off. :(  
> Logan: Thanks, Cass.  
> Meanie: Stop it bottoms, my eyes hurt.

+Meanie changed Logan to LittleBitch+

> LittleBitch: What does bottom mean?????  
> Fortnite: Guys, I’m at practice.  
> Cassandra: The one you hate??? It starts at like 5 pm on school days and goes on for like,,,, 100 hours.  
> Fortnite: I don’t trust any of these fake hoes enough to lead a football team.  
> Andrew: You’re freakin dedicated to that stuff.  
> LittleBitch: WHATDOESBOTTOMMEAN  
> Kendall: Andrew are you trying to get in her uniform???  
> Cassandra: ^^^^^^  
> Meanie: Just because you can’t grow any balls to ask a girl out doesn’t mean others can’t.  
> Kendall: Tea was spilled.  
> Fortnite: Shut up Sausage.  
> Kendall: That was 3 years ago.  
> Cassandra: Hehehe  
> Jamie: tf happened man  
> Kendall: I could ask the same about your spelling, pretty boy  
> LittleBitch: IfSheBreathe.jpg

\---------------------------------------------------------

You are now talking to: Cassandra  
You: Cass  
You: Crass  
You: Bass  
You: Cassie  
Cassandra: What’s up?  
You: Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Grab lunch or somethin?  
Cassandra: Is this a prank or do you actually want to spend time with me  
You: Damn it Bass, thought you had faith in me :(  
Cassandra: I do! I was just wondering  
You: Can I pick you up at  
You: Like,,,  
You: 12?  
Cassandra: Yeah!  
You: It’s a date. I gotta skedaddle though, my dog awaits.  
Cassandra: Okay! Gnite! <3  
You: Gn kid

\-------------------------------------------------------

+Cassandra changed LittleBitch’s name to x3 nuzzles! pounces on you uwu you so warm (Ooo) Couldn't help but notice your bulge from across the floor Nuzzles yo' necky wecky-tilde murr-tilde hehe Unzips yo baggy ass pants, oof baby you so musky+

> x3 nuzzles! pounces on you uwu you so warm (Ooo) Couldn't help but notice your bulge from across the floor Nuzzles yo' necky wecky-tilde murr-tilde hehe Unzips yo baggy ass pants, oof baby you so musky: I’m going to end you  
> Cassandra: Want me to change it?  
> x3 nuzzles! pounces on you uwu you so warm (Ooo) Couldn't help but notice your bulge from across the floor Nuzzles yo' necky wecky-tilde murr-tilde hehe Unzips yo baggy ass pants, oof baby you so musky: YES  
> Cassandra: Fine,,,,,,,

+Cassandra changed x3 nuzzles! pounces on you uwu you so warm (Ooo) Couldn't help but notice your bulge from across the floor Nuzzles yo' necky wecky-tilde murr-tilde hehe Unzips yo baggy ass pants, oof baby you so musky to Beter Barker stan

+Beter Barker stan changed Cassandra to SHSL Kyoko Stan+ 

> SHSL Kyoko Stan: Truth  
> Beter Barker stan: I know you well.  
> Beter Barker stan: In fact

+Beter Barker stan has taken away Admin rights from Five+

> SHSL Kyoko Stan: hEE HEE HeE

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Kendall to Side Thot+

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Andrew to Ghost Man+

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Meanie to South Park: Season 1 Episode 1+

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Fortnite to Football+

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Jamie to Thanos but he’s Bi+

> Thanos but he’s Bi: My parents are checking my phone tongiht

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Jamie to Thanos Car+

> Thanos Car: Can you delete those messages?

\+ SHSL Kyoko Stan has deleted Four messages+

> Thanos Car: Maybe you wouldn’t be adopted if you STANNED LOONA  
> Football: K-pop stannie.  
> Side Thot: Dang I thought y’all been knew what I am  
> South Park: Season 1 Episode 1: What, the school bicycle?  
> Side Thot: CHANGEITCASS

+SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Side Thot to Karen took the kids+

> Karen took the kids: K a r e n , , , b l e a s e c o m e b a c k  
> Beter Barker Stan: You can’t have kids with Karen, iont think any of you have dicks  
> Karen took the kids: They’re adopted  
> Beter Barker Stan: I’m so sorry  
> South Park: Season 1 Episode 1: Is Jamie fucking slow  
> Thanos Car: no what the fuck  
> Karen took the kids: he is  
> Football: Ask Kendall  
> Thanos Car: sad owo  
> Beter Barker Stan: Stupid thots  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: w a i t  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: Is Logan the thot patrol  
> Karen took the kids: ^^^  
> Football: ^^^  
> Thanos Car: ^^^  
> South Park: Season 1 Episode 1: Andy stop lurking  
> South Park: Season 1 Episode 1: @ghost_man  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: @ghost_man  
> Thanos Car: @ghost_man  
> Beter Barker Stan: @ghost_man  
> Karen took the kids: @ghost_man  
> Football: @ghost_man  
> Ghost Man: owo what’s this

+SHSL Kyoko Stan, Football, and Four others are offline+

> Ghost Man: sad owo


	2. Don't fucking eat it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theater man went sicko mode

-Hell-

+SHSL Kyoko Stan, Beter Barker Stan, Karen took the kids, Thanos Car and Ghost Man are online+

+SHSL Kyoko Stan changed Thanos Car to Theater Mans+

> Theater Mans: ȳ̵̨̲̤͍̯̩̪͈̟͔̺̫̙̔̅͝ͅͅơ̵̢̢̛̦̫̺̪̱̲̳̼̜̭̭͆̋́̓͊̋̒̒̎̏̆͑͌̈͆͘͘̕͠ŭ̷̢̧̢̻̯͖͚̬͕̼̥͚̭̹͎̣͓̠́̈́̆̽̓͘ ̶͙̜̩͉͚̙̻̮̯̭̪̻̱̄̈̊̾̔͗̽̑̽̂̉̔̐̐̓͗̎̚͝͝a̵͔̤͎̯̘͚̱̐͗͛̈́̈́̀͌͋͝͠͠l̶̢̡̧̛̖̭̹̭͖̗̞̣̹͎͍̬͕̻̮̯̭͚͚̗̟̅͆̀̾͊͒̿̈̍͊̏͐͋̔̆͑̈͗̐̇͘̕l̸͍̮͙͖̫͕̯͙͖̮̻̜͐͂̐͗̂͛̏́̎͋̑̊͐̇̈́̔́̅̈́͑͗̓̅͑̆͌̕̚͜ ̶̡̗̟̗̣̬̗͍͎͙͇̭͕̯̣̗͕̙̣̤̭̩̳̞̻̾̆̅̓̑͌͒̍̎̌͋̈́̉̈́́̋̃̎͛́́ͅͅd̸̨̢̢̢̼̺̮̝͕̩̤̯̜̯̭̦̬̺͉̪̦̟̭̫̱̬̪͍͂͌̋̇̏͂̓̕͘͜͠ī̷̡̬͕̪̒́̅̋̆̉̆͛̇͑͘̕e̸̛̘͙̺̰̻̥̞̠̲͍̳͉̖̜̲͍̫͔͈͇̪̫̫͇̺͉͔̳͑͛̈́̒̓̏̽̊̓̅̚̕͜͠͝ ̶̛̛̤̳̳̭̂̈́͝t̴̘̥̽͛̔̉͊̈͑̋̈̚ơ̵̡̛̤̲̺̯̥̝̗̭͕͋̊̀̐͂̈́̌̑͂̓̕d̷̡̧̼̘̳͎̞̤̮̙̪̟̯̙̱̺͍͈̎̈́̈́̽̋̐̅̅̄̿̎̈́̌͊̃͊̿̍̀̈́̓̈́̈͝͝ͅą̸̨̡̨̢̮͍͍͉̬̼̮͓̮̳̯̦͚̠͍͎͍̬͓͜͝ͅy̴̢̧̛̫̦̭̞̯͂͐̃͒̐͒͌͛͆͝͝  
> Beter Barker Stan: What the fruck  
> Ghost man: owo what’s this  
> Theater Mans: It’s god  
> Karen took the kids: it’s  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: why’s your bf here and being emo   
> Theater Mans: ơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅvơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅơ̴̧̢̝͉̞̻̲͚͖̰̜͖̥̝͖͌̒͌͆̈́͐́̊͑̐̕͝͠w̸̧̢͕̫̲̲̮̑͛̐̽͌͒͌͌̊̑̉̚ơ̵̛̠͖͕̥͚̙̫̰̩̖̣̆͒̔̂̊̉͛̚ͅv  
> Karen took the kids: jesus christ  
> Beter Barker Stan: oh my  
> Karen took the kids: scarytheaterkid.jpg  
> Karen took the kids: he’skindahot-  
> Beter Barker Stan: fuck fellas he spotted me  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: run while you can.  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: what the fuck happened  
> Ghost man: his fish got stolen  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: and why is this hot, kendall?  
> Karen took the kids: he’s confident when he’s angry  
> Karen took the kids: and confident jamie is hot jamie  
> Ghost man: ew  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: guys i’m scared im alone in my dorm and i just heard something in the vents  
> Beter Barker Stan: Want me to come over?  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: nonono it’s okay  
> SHSL Kyoko Stan: it’s probably a squirrel  
> Beter Barker Stan: It is also raining, and i don’t want you to get hurt  
> Karen took the kids: fellas she screamed and then went quiet  
> Karen took the kids: she left the call  
> Theater Mans: me n kendall are gonna check on her   
> Beter Barker Stan: should I get the gun  
> Theater Mans: take it out but don’t use it

+Football and South Park: Season 1 Episode 1 are online+

+Beter Barker Stan changed South Park: Season 1 Episode 1 to Pew Pew+

> Pew Pew: what’s up fidget spinners  
> Beter Barker Stan: scroll up  
> Pew Pew: i’ll come over to logan’s now, I got my knife  
> Football: guys there’s someone inside my dorm what the fuck  
> Ghost Man: stay there, is your roommate back from practice?  
> Football: no i got back early  
> Pew Pew: a teacher saw me in the halls and i had to tell them i was going to improvement practice  
> Beter Barker Stan: i fucking hate improvement classes, and cass is more important  
> Football: lilli from class 7A literally just walked out of denisse's room crying and just disappeared  
> Ghost Man: that’s her mans, amos is practically a demon  
> Theater Mans: her door is open we’re going in  
> Theater Mans: wait everyone go on call

Call Transcript from -Hell- on -General- channel: 9:10 pm -   
“We’re here, Ken’s going in”  
“Don’t move if there’s a person, Denny’s going to Sam’s room and I’m going to Cass’s.  
“Her room is a fucking mess, jesus christ. Oh- Yeah Ken? Oh fu- we found her face mask on the ground. It has the flowers on it, right?”  
“it is hers.”  
“I’m at Sam’s, her door’s open, I’m going into her room. Same as Cass’s, a huge mess.”  
“We got a shattered picture frame. It’s…. Her and Logan?”  
“Pick it up, I’ll get Amos to weld it later.”  
“Her bed’s torn up, and Ken found some blood stains that are still wet.”  
“Oh God is she okay?”  
“We still don’t know.”  
“Sam’s utensil drawer is open and her big knife is missing. Her room fuckin stinks, though.”  
“Cass’s microwave’s open, there’s a thing of Kraft in ther- Ken don’t fucking EAT it.”  
“Sam has… like… nothing on the shelves. Her mask’s on the floor though. A slingshot, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“This hallway is weird man. I never go over to this side at night unless I’m with Cass”  
“We’re turning into the breakfast area.”  
“I see Sam! Oh- shit. Guys she’s hurt  
“We found Cassie, She’s unconscious and there’s a cut to her side.”  
“Is she awa- Guys, Guys, Guys. I see someone with a bloody knife”  
Beter Barker Stan has left -  
“We’re bringing her to Rudolfo's room”  
“I’ll bring Sammi”  
“Everyone get off the phones and we meet at the dude’s room”

Call Ended -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist gang


	3. She didn't belong here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Class 7A.

She had always run fast, had always been the one to win the races, to beat out every other person she knew, just for the satisfaction of knowing she was good at something. Her parents wanted what's best, and she always gave them what they wanted, and they had loved her for it. She couldn't fail, and she refused to.

When they had moved, however, was when things had changed. 

Her new school had things you'd never hope to find. Secrets are hidden around every corner, and people that'd kill her if she crossed them. The clean halls and security guards kept them safe from the horrid dangers of their crime-ridden city, with gates covering them from everything else in the world.

There she met the two that'd help her on her conquest. They still held hope, hope perfect to crush. 

His name was Kurt Chaney. He also could run fast but under completely different circumstances. Whilst she got her powers at birth, he got it from his father's work, when he hid under an electrical tower during a lightning storm. She found that he could be the perfect h̶e̶n̶c̶h̶m̶a̶n̶ partner to her, as he seemingly liked her. It was perfect. He had black curly hair paired with light brown eyes.

The girl's name was Lillian Hall. She, on the other hand, was harder to trick. She wasn't the typical mechanic stereotype. Instead, she was shy, cowardly, and hid her emotions from the others. Unlike him, she could think for herself. She had short, messy blonde hair paired with hazel eyes. 

There was another one, though. Someone who'd put a wrench in her plans. He was a villain in her eyes and to the public. It'd be easy to break him. Manipulation can work, especially if he harboured feelings for her special little mechanic, who could design suits, costumes and fake weapons of mass destruction. Of course, with a bit of influence, she'd hate him too. He could easily play him. He had auburn hair and green eyes.

It was all according to her plan. 

-

Amos's fingers ran across the screen as he typed, waiting for a response. He was down, three left compared to her one. If she made this, she'd win the bet, and he had forgotten his money. 

With a ding, he was pulled out of his thoughts.

A body lay on the ground in front of him, eyes wide open and mask hanging askew. Its mouth was open and eyes cloudy as he recoiled in fear. Another classmate has gone, all in a day. He pulled his mask tighter around his mouth and re-applied hand sanitizer, scrubbing it into his hands as if it were an ointment that'd cure him. He knew it'd only keep him clean.

His mask had multiple x's on it and was black other than that. The white x looked as if it was drawn on by chalk, and he definitely wasn't smiling under it. The smell of rotting bodies wasn't new, but it was unwelcome. He waited for a second and it was gone, probably picked up by one of the fast ones. Velocity or Rapid. 

Looking at his phone, he realised he lost and texted back  
________________________________________

WalshFruitSnacks: One more round?  
WaterLilli: In hell.  
WalshFruitSnacks: Aren't we already there?  
WaterLilli: hah. when should I pick it up??  
WalshFruitSnacks: No. I'm inviting you over because   
WalshFruitSnacks: if you spend it on that bitch  
WalshFruitSnacks: I'm not forgiving you.  
WaterLilli: Boring but go off.  
________________________________________

Looking once more at the space the body once occupied, he took out a vial and poured a substance on it while muttering a quick prayer.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.   
Thy kingdom come.   
It will be done, on earth as it is in heaven.   
Give us this day our daily bread;   
and forgive us our trespasses,   
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation  
but deliver us from evil.  
Amen."

After he stood up to left, he took one look back, the revered water not there, gone from the spot it once lay. He smiled to himself as he walked away, headed for the cafeteria. 

His Lord would protect him from sin if he could even forgive a hellion like him.  
-

Lilli was trapped and she couldn't get out.

The closet was dirty and smelled like a rotting body mixed with bleach, and she cowered in fear. She had to remind herself it was for the best. It was always for the best. To find her powers, the powers she didn't want to reveal. If anyone knew, she'd be hurt like him. She cried as she rattled the door, wanting someone to release her, to let her go. Her mask clung to her face, tear-stained because her goggles were outside, her goggles weren't with her, she had no protection. The goggles would leave no lines on her face, it wouldn't blemish her, but they were banned.

"And... We're done, Lillian." The female voice told her, flinging the door open as she tumbled out of the closet and fell to the floor. Lilli's face was suddenly dried, her eyes and cheeks weren't puffy and her mask dried. Feeling her way around, she touched her forgotten goggles and quickly put them on her face. She smiled as the teacher wrote something on her paper. Her classmates glared at her as she looked down, her smile fading quickly.

She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here.   
She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong-

"Your powers seem to be connected to these goggles, or you can't function properly without them. You are now permitted to wear them during school hours. On that concluding note, you can all go for the evening."

Lillian sighed as she fixed them on her head and walked out of the dusty classroom, heading for the cafeteria. The class jeered behind her as she left, and the teacher scolded them as she packed up. The halls were smeared with dried blood, blood that went away in a second. She saw a flash of a body being carried, with it gone in an instant. The ones who carried it away were her friends, the ones who truly knew her. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and watched as people entered the dining hall, the ones who didn't pay attention. 

She started walking towards the dorms, hoping to catch Amos.

-Dorm rooms - 5:30 pm -

She wailed as Dennise pushed her out of the room, leaving her behind in tears. She didn't have powers, but Dennise would help her get some. No matter how much it hurt, it at least got rid of some of the pain of not belonging there.

"I believe I owe you dinner?"

She sniffled and faced the voice, which came from Amos. They were in Amos's dorm room, which was different from a regular dorm room. Everything around them came with an orange tinge. He was in front of her, holding her steady as she sobbed in his arms.

-

"Cmon Flo, just one chance?"

Florence sighed as the scarred boy smiled at her, lying on her bed while she lay on the floor, facing him.

"I've told you already. We're different."

"When has that ever stopped me?"

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said, closing her eyes and banging her head against the floor. Jason groaned as she did and flipped around to face the ceiling.

"Blah blah blah, we're different, blah blah racial divide. Who fucking cares, it's 2030."

Florence gave the boy a curt laugh, then got up to lay beside him, falling parallel to him and sinking into the bed. When she did, she propped her head on her hands and looked him in the eye. His blue eyes stared up at her and twinkled as she looked at him with a serious expression.

"Jason. Even if we did date, it'd be hell. I'm a target outside of the school, for goodness sake. I'd be killed, you'd be stalked, tortured, and taunted at every turn. Besides that, look at what we're living in. Every day someone gets kidnapped, turns evil, or even dies. Our classmates aren't safe and neither are we. The world is on fire, and we're trapped in this stupid boarding school."

"Flo-"

"Don't 'Flo' me." The girl said calmly. "We're trapped here, all because we're different than the rest of the goddamned human race. It's stupid to even try dating."

"Florence. Listen." Jason stood up and spoke with determination. "I don't even care about that shit. I know you and I can work it all out. I will protect you when you can't protect yourself, I'll hug you and get you dinner, help paint your mask and all of the boyfriend stuff I'm supposed to do." The boy said, staring into her quartz-like eyes as if she was a goddess, someone who would save the earth.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Jason! I can't even-" Florence was then choked by her sobs, reaching for Jason as he quickly sat beside her and hugged her.

"I'm here, I'm here."

And so the two teenagers sat, relying on each other as the world was seemingly crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll become a separate fic soon, just helping everyone establish characters.  
> .


	4. Detective Andromeda Fernandez of Toronto's 55'th Precinct

CassandraTurner_02.mp4 - 

“This is Detective Fernandez, interviewing Logan Perez. Mr. Perez, When was the last time you saw Ms. Turner?”

“I last saw Cass at 9:10 pm, two days ago. What’s happening?”

“You seem to be very close to her, is there any chance you two were in a relationship?”

“What about my question?”

 

“Was there any chance?”

“.....”

“Go on.”

“Yeah. Me n’ her were dating.”

“Is there any chance she wanted to run away because of the relationship?”

“Cass? I promise, I’d never lay a finger on her without her permission. We started dating when I last saw her, I told her how I felt and she said she felt the same.”

-Sniffing-

“Mr. Perez. Do you want a tissue?”

“I’m okay, Officer.”

“Detective.”

“Oh! Sorry Detective.” 

“Mr. Perez. Ms. Cassandra Turner was reported abducted by the St. Aloysius Boarding School at 10:02 am yesterday. You and your friend group were the last people to talk to her before she was deposited in Mr. Durand’s room. He was at Lacrosse practice across the school grounds.”

“That wasn’t Rudolfo?”

“Did you see anyone in the area?”

“Yeah… There was this person with a bloody knife. I ran after them but Kurt opened his door as I ran by it. I got back up but the person was gone. Kurt didn’t see them.”

“Is there a chance Ms. Turner was involved in illegal activity?”

“Not Cass, no. She was always against that stuff after her Dad…. well, ya know.”

“What do I know?”

“Her dad died from some illegal stuff.”

“What illegal stuff?”

“Nhg….gangs…”

“Ah. This may be a hard question, but… was she suicidal?”

“....”

“Mr. Perez? You should answer the question.”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Lying to an officer of law can get you jail time.”

“She had some stuff. GAD. I don’t think it was- it wouldn’t drive her to kill herself-”

“So Generalized Anxiety Disorder? Anything else?”

“Maybe. I don’t-”

-Sobbing-

“Mr. Pere-

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! My girlfriend’s missing, and you don’t even care about her! I should be doing this, not you. NOT YOU! LET ME OUT!”

Seats scratching against the floor and a clicking of a door - 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Perez.”

“Mr. Logan Perez is Sixteen, with medium length dark brown hair. He was wearing a large azure sweater and sweatpants. He has honey coloured eyes, and stands at a good 6’0. He is of Brazilian and British heritage. Something to note is that he is dating the victim, is dedicated to protecting her secrets and is easy to provoke on the subject of Ms. Turner.


	5. CassandraTurner_03.mp4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence is beautiful at this time of year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos! Please! I have a dog to feed.

CassandraTurner_03.mp4 - 

 

“This is Detective Fernandez, interviewing Florence Kho. Ms. Kho, you claim to know where Ms. Turner is?”

“I do know.”

“You also claim to have the power of clairvoyance?”

“Yes. I can see the minds of others, their thoughts and feelings. I’ve also predicted events, although they’re not always accurate.”

“To prove you have insight, Where was Cassandra Turner?”

“She was last in Rodolfo’s room, yet he wasn’t there. Instead there was a masked figure. They had a full face cloth mask instead of the standard half-face one. Do you need more proof? You also locked yourself out of your apartment, and had to call your girlfriend to get you inside again. Your partner behind the glass? He’s eating a piece of pizza, that is from a mediocre stand.

“Thank you, Ms. Kho. Do you know where she is?”

“She’s still in the city, and still close to where she was kidnapped.”

“What do you mean, close?”

“I do not know.”

“Is it in the school?”

 

“Detective Andromeda Perez, you already seem to know the answer.”

“I need your testimony.

“It seems like she is, Detective.”

“That will be all, Ms. Kho.”

-Rustling of clothes followed by clicking of the door-

“Ms. Florence Kho is Sixteen, has jet black hair in a bun, with thick bangs and two strands of hair on each side framing them. Her eyes were paper-white with no pupils. She stands at 5’4 and was wearing a red poncho like top with gold patterns and black yoga pants. She is of Chinese heritage. Did you see that she was avoiding any concrete answers?”

“I’d mark her as a suspect, Anne. Too suspicious.”

“Got it, Mickey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll post more!


End file.
